The objective of this study is to determine whether a diet containing toasted soybean meal and licorice root extract can modulate key regulatory biochemical pathways in animals. Seven groups of 24 male rats will be fed a control diet, 3.0, 1.5, and 0.38% (w/w) licorice root extract or 25.0, 12.5, and 3.13% (w/w) toasted soybean meal individually or in combination for two months. Blood, liver, adrenals, testes, kidneys, and intestines will be obtained.Histology specimens of each organ will be evaluated. Assays will include glucose-6-phosphate dehydrogenase, catalase, glutathione peroxidase, glutathione reductase, glutathione transferase, xanthin oxidase, UDPG transferase, ornithine decarboxylase, cytochrome P isoenzymes, cAMP, cGMP levels protein kinase, urinary and fecal total nitrogen.